


Annoyance to Pleasure

by day_dreamer016



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games), Red Dead Redemption 2 (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha Arthur, Alpha Arthur Morgan, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Bisexual John Marston, Biting, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Omega John, Omega John Marston
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 22:29:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17712845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/day_dreamer016/pseuds/day_dreamer016
Summary: John Marston has always had secrets. This one he wanted to really keep for himself. But like most secrets, Arthur always seems to find it out.





	Annoyance to Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't stop thinking omega!John and alpha!Arthur just fucking so here ya go.

John Marston was quite the biggest mess in the gang. Often he would disappear for weeks or months on end. Either that or he would always seem to have an attitude one minute and be absolutely compliant the next. Some of the others, mostly Bill and Micah, would tease the man about it. They used the term omega towards the man as if it was an insult. Which the women would never take lightly. Most times coming to Marston's defense over it. He got over it, though, always claiming he was no such thing. John identified himself as a Beta, always has. And though many questioned the position of the man, they had also let him be.

 

There never was any signs of ruts or heats. John has his own Omega, Abigail, and a pup even. The signs were never there so it was easy to cover. Until now, during a hunt no less. It was John, Arthur, and Charles. Two alphas and a beta. Which Dutch had made a rule a long time ago: each beta or omega is to be with two alphas at any moment of time when outside the camp. Though, John never followed that rule when he went out. He liked his alone time, but this time around Dutch had forced the other two to accompany him. Which wasn’t the best of things, considering the current circumstances.

 

With the beta leading, Charles and Arthur staid well behind, talking amongst themselves. Meanwhile, John was kind of in his own world. He wasn’t going anywhere in particular. Well, he was until there was company riding with him. Now the three just kind of trotted along to the trail. Arthur had asked more than a couple of times where they were going. John had no answer though, only replying with a ‘don't worry about it’ or ‘we're almost there’. That was hours ago. They were well away from the camp now. And it was with each hoof clop that John began to feel sick to his stomach.

 

It came in waves, washing over his body now as he rode. The bounce of the horse as it moved along didn't make things better and the beating summer sun didn't help either. He could feel the beads of sweat sliding down the side of his face, down his nose. Skin began to crawl and his hair began to stand on ends. He was lucky the wind wasn't blowing as much. He didn't need anyone knowing, especially the two with him.

 

“Hey Marston,” came Arthur's voice. Hoarse but deep, annoyed. It made John shiver nonetheless. “You still haven't told us where we're goin’!” He hollered.

 

John still didn't answer, though. Instead, he stopped his horse and turned to look over his shoulder. “You two can leave if you wanna. You don't have to follow me-”

 

“Dutch told us to go with you. It's the camp rule.” Charles stated matter-of-factly as he rode his horse up next to John's. Arthur on the other side of the beta. “What Dutch says, goes. You know this John-”

 

He snarled now, snapping at the alpha. “I don't care what Dutch says! Maybe I jus’ wanna be alone!” This response was then met with Charles’ own growl. The darker man bared his teeth, brows knitting together as his gaze became a glare. And though this was made as a warning, John only glared back, baring his own sharpening fangs. “Don’t you start with me,” Marston barked as his hands tightened around the reins he held. So much so that his knuckles began to turn white. Meanwhile, Arthur just watched the two scowl at each other. And only after a while did the other alpha finally roll his eyes and speak up.

 

“Will you two stop actin’ like pups. My God, I thought Marston’s and my senseless arguin’ was bad.”

 

“It is.”

 

Arthur snapped his gaze on Charles now. “Oh shut up Charles,” he groaned, moving a cigarette to his lips from his pocket. “How ‘bout you get outta here? I’ll watch John do whatever it is he needs to do--”

 

“But Dutch said--”

 

“Forget what Dutch said. I’m with him. He’ll be fine.”

 

Charles huffed at the statement. But he didn’t argue with the other man, just turning his horse around and galloping into the opposite direction, back towards camp. That didn’t seem to make the air any clearer though. John just rolled his eyes, continuing on his way down the dirt road. Arthur was right behind him, allowing his horse to follow while he lit the cigarette that hung out of his mouth. The smoke rolled off the end into Arthur’s nose. It was so strong compared to the other scents around him. It made the man sputter a little, coughing lightly. Marston had glanced back at the alpha. Though the smoke smell was indeed strong, the smell of ginseng, hay, and morning dew were also enticing. The smell of the alpha he was stuck with in this horrid moment. It made the hot feeling in his gut all the more noticeable.

 

“You a’right, Marston?” Arthur asked again as he moved his horse up beside the beta’s once more. And once again, Arthur was met with a doe-colored glare and the scent of a burning campfire. A smell so familiar and odd, one that told the Alpha he was overstepping things. Not that he cared much. “You’ve been touchy all day,” the man continued, taking a drag off his smoke. “Been actin’ like Abigail in heat-”

 

“Don’t talk about her.” John snapped as he stopped his horse. His eyes looked wild, feral almost. Arthur would be lying if he said the look didn’t make his dick jump in his pants. “I’ve been wantin’ some goddamn alone time the entire day,” he began with his strained-sounding chords. “But thanks to Dutch’s stupid lil’ rule, I don’t get any of it--”

 

“What is so  _ damn  _ important about this alone time, John?” Morgan interrupted now as he threw his hands to the side a little dramatically. And it was there John was able to actually look the man over; his signature hat, black neck scarf, maya blue button up that was undone towards the top to expose Arthur’s collarbone. The man glistened slightly with sweat in the hot summer sun. John had to swallow down a small grunt that almost escaped his throat. Then he looked back at Arthur’s face, blushing when his eyes went right to the alpha’s plush looking lips. Arthur saw this and looked away from the beta, huffing, ”Jesus John.”

 

Marston just glanced away, grumbling at himself. “Jus’ leave me, Arthur. I don’t need you babysittin’ me.”

 

“With an attitude like that and your bad drinkin’ habit,” Arthur drawled now as he strolled past the other. “I’d say you’re gonna need more than babysittin’.”

 

♘♞♘

 

The bar stunk like horse shit and harsh whiskey. It made John scrunch up his nose in slight disgust. Arthur appeared in the doorway next to him, taking in all the drunkards and showgirls. Once satisfied, the alpha somewhat pushed passed the other man, walking towards the bar. While he did that, Marston wandered over to the staircase and hastily made his way up. Each step the Beta took, he found the old wooden floor squeaked below him. And once he was at the top of the case, he happened to glance down, gazing over the entire Valentine saloon. It was then he noticed Arthur standing beside a couple other men at the bar. He looked up as John looked at him. A soft blush began to grow on the beta’s cheeks as he saw the alpha’s baby blue eyes soften just a bit. It made John whimper ever-so-quietly before finally disappearing out of view.

 

There were rooms lining the dark corridor. Hushed and moaning voices alike could be heard from each one. Except for the room on the very end, which John managed to snag and lock himself in. He stood at the door for a short while, staring at the ground. It was in the midst of the silence overtaking him that he realized his body was heating up. Once again sweat began to build up, his breath began to grow shallow and shakey. He cursed at himself as he thumped his forehead on the door. His knees grew wobbly and smells wafting in the air began to overload his senses. Before he knew it, John was on his knees, heaving chest resting the cooling wall now, head doing the same. Legs began to spread and his a hand started to travel south.

 

“John?”

 

Marston yelped now as he launched upright. He quickly backed up, away from the door. The alpha’s familiar scent of ginseng came through the cracks of the wall. John’s pants instantly wettened--even though they already were--at the mere smell. The presence of the alpha. Swallowing thickly, he moved to a corner of the room as if trying to escape it.

 

“John open the door.  _ Now _ .” came a low growl.

 

But the other man shook his head as if Arthur could see him. “J-Jus’ leave me alone, Arthur!”

 

♘♞♘

 

Hot tears rolled down his face. His usual doe-eyes were closed tightly, and sobs shook him to the core. Their naked bodies practically meshed together. Arthur held the newly-found-omega’s hands over his head, sliding his cock in and out of him with ease. The alpha’s careful gaze had Marston’s hair standing on end and goosebumps forming on his figure. Over and over again his chest heaved as he tried to catch his breath. But with each thrust inwards, John’s lungs were emptied and he found himself nearly passing out. Which Arthur found amusing, small hums of approval emerging from his throat.

 

“Knew somethin’ was off,” he grunted as he scooted forward a little more to obtain a better vantage. “But who woulda thought that John Marston was an omega?” This earned him a small and weak kick in the cheek from the other. Arthur just snickered as he nipped at John’s ankle. Which somehow managed to get a quiet cry from him. “C’mon now, Marston, don’t be like that.”

 

“F-Fuck you,” John cried before tossing his head back on the pillows.

 

Moans, chants, and begs fell off the omega’s lips. There was something guttural, a loud and terrifying sound, from deep within Arthur. The smell, the sounds, the  _ feeling _ of everything happening. . . was exquisite. John was hot, burning even. He was tight and unforgiving. But Arthur loved every moment of it. The omega also leaked like a broken faucet, body creating a large amount of slick for this occasion. Arthur honestly has never seen an omega supply so much of the odd liquid. It practically made him drool.

 

“A-Arthur,” John finally hissed. “Pl-Please. . . please,” he began to gurgle, not able to form coherent sentences. It made the alpha snarl, picking up the pace to an unbearably harsh dicking. Now John’s eyes were rolling into the back of his head. His mouth hung open and saliva dribbled down the corner of his mouth. “Cuuuum in-in meee. . .!” John pleaded dramatically as his body was forced back and forth as the alpha fucked him.

 

Now things were serious. Arthur’s pupils blew wide and his brows began to furrow. His expression was mean looking, and for a moment, anxiety began to grow in John’s chest. But when the man above him leaned down, wrapping his arms under him around his waist and began to pound away, the omega knew this was something more. Both men were chasing after their orgasms, and it wasn’t long before they were finishing. Except John couldn’t seem to find his end. That was, until Arthur buried his face into the omega’s neck, snarling and carrying on before biting down on the muscle between the shoulder and the neck.

 

John’s eyes widened in slight terror, but also his body lifted up, practically snapping in half as his orgasm ripped through him. All air left his lungs, and his mouth was stuck open. He could hear Arthur breathing heavily as his balls emptied themselves inside him. It was so warm and odd to Marston. But he loved it nonetheless, crying out after a minute.

 

“Goddamnit,” John mumbled under his breath as the alpha slowly began to sit up straight again. He moved in a way where his dick slid out with a wet squelch. It made the man shiver slightly. Then John raised his hand to his neck, body blushing as he felt the deep teeth marks there. He looked at Arthur now, eyes wide. “Y-You marked me?”

 

“‘Course I did. . . you’re mine.” Arthur chuffed as he tilted his head. “Think it’s been that way since we were kids.”

 

At that statement, John’s eyes seemed to sparkle. His heart fluttered and his lips began to twitch into a smirk. One that was obnoxious in a way to the Alpha, but he couldn’t help but do the same. Before Arthur knew it, though, Marston had pushed the older man down. He straddled his hips and planted his hands on the other’s chest.

 

“Do it again.”


End file.
